The Lifeline
by reapersama101
Summary: When Ren discovers that her dreams show the future after her parents died then she has to live with Grandpa Charlie Swan. She meets the Cullens, already knowing what they are. Edward finds her different but it appears she and bella have a common enemy.
1. I'll bet

Dreams are meant for the basis of Once Upon a Time stories. But why are my dreams Once Upon a Tomorrow? Then why did I have to see my parents' deaths before I even knew it was true? Why did God not tell me I was partially psychic? I could've prevented their death or something. I could've told someone. I could've helped… My parents had a chance and I blew it. I was their only hope and I didn't do worth shit to save them. I was completely responsible.

ONE)

I was sitting in the backseat of my grandpa's police Cruiser by insistence. I should feel like a criminal. My grandpa was Chief Swan in this town. I really needed to try and persuade him to retire. My dad, Robert Channing and my mom, Bella Swan/Channing had died in a murder case in small town of California. Now I'm an orphan and going to live with my grandpa, Charlie Swan. "You know, this reminds me of when your mother came to live with me when she was seventeen. Oh, Renee and her new boyfriend, Phil, had been traveling too much for her so she let Renee and Phil have their fun and left." Grandpa reminisced. I loved hearing stories about mom, especially now that she's gone. "She used to have this serious boyfriend the first year that she stayed with me but, well, he left her. It tore her to pieces; spent months inside in solitude, writing to his sister and not sending it. It was horrible but she eventually got over it and left here after graduation. She went to Italy and that's where she met your father!" Grandpa cried out in joy. I laughed and nodded. "Oh, she's got to be happy now, up in heaven. That girl…she used to love to think of heaven." Grandpa said, a tear shedding down his cheek.

I smiled sadly and nodded. "She's happier than ever now, no doubt." Grandpa said and sighed, swiping away his tear. I pulled my legs up to my chest and nodded. "She is, Gramps," I told him quietly. "She is happy; I know she is." I said, louder so he could hear. Gramps nodded. I love my Grandpa and I always will. Boy, he and I are close. He says even closer than he and my mom were. I'm happy that I have somewhat of a best friend in this world. But did I deserve one? Did I deserve someone who loves me as much as him? It was a simple answer; no. I had done the worst by just doing nothing. I knew it was coming; a robbery. And still I just sat around doing nothing! I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I didn't deserve what I had.

I was going to live in my mom's old room. I was sixteen as of yesterday. I dropped my duffel bag onto the bare mattress. My stuff was already sent here in boxes. I opened the first box and stared straight at my parents' faces.

A photo frame of my parents' wedding picture was sitting atop my clothes. My knees buckled from beneath me and I was about to cry when I remembered this; I hadn't cried yet and I didn't deserve to. I couldn't cry. I didn't have the right to. I was almost as much of a murderer as the person who actually shot my parents. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. I was strong; I could go without crying. And so I did. I didn't cry. I eventually stood up and pulled out the photo. I hung it up in my room. I felt like one of those sick bastards that keep pictures of their victims hanging around. I hung up my family photos and pictures of my childhood around. Then I unpacked my clothes in the dresser. I sighed in sadness as I finished up packing. I finally unpacked my laptop. It had an animated wallpaper of a roaring waterfall and wildlife. I plugged the laptop in and then plugged in the USB plug for my wireless mouse.

I shut the screen on the laptop and then noticed the late hour. 12:30. I had school tomorrow so I had to get to bed now. But I'm more of a nocturnal person anyways; I won't be well rested unless I got to bed at a late hour. It was some odd malfunction, I think.

Dream:

_ Cold hands pinned my arm behind my back. It was painful the way that she turned my arm but I didn't cry out. Instead I laughed. I always laugh when I'm in pain. Then I remembered something my mom told me; "If you ever find someone who has cold hands and red eyes…call out this name:" She had told me. Then I recognized the name. I knew him from school. Why call him out? "EDWARD!" I screamed. Suddenly a boy with bright bronze hair was in front of me. His hair was a wild mass of beauty only to match the color of his eyes. He reacted to the scene so quickly I barely caught a glimpse. But the cold person behind me reacted back with me in her arms. I closed my eyes tightly and struggled beneath Victoria's grip. Then she did something remarkable that sealed my fate; she gripped my chin and turned it abruptly to the side, snapping my neck with a loud audible Snap! I instantly saw black for the rest of my dream._

I gasped awake, clutching onto the bed covers beneath me. Cold sweat had erupted on my skin and my dark brown hair was plastered to my forehead. I noticed the clock beside my bed and stood up from my bed. 4:30; it was enough time to take a nice cold shower. So I began to strip in the bathroom. I was thinking over my dream that had proven my fate. But from what per say? Who was Victoria? Why did she…Kill me? I stepped into the cold shower, shivering beneath the stream of liquid bullets.

I soon grew accustom to the temperature. "Ren; Lucy's waiting for you outside!" Charlie called up to me excitedly. He hated motorcycles but my Lucy had been proven innocent by me so long ago he was happy I had this one joy in my life. I grinned beneath the water and quickly finished up my shower. My pale skin was illuminated beneath my dark frame of black and brown hair. My chocolate brown eyes were inherited from my mother and my high bone structure from my dad. He had always looked like a girl to anyone and I laughed at that always. My face was a mixture of square and heart shaped bone structure. I began to blow-dry my hair and watched as the brown became a gingery red before my very eyes. The natural black highlights were spread throughout my hair subtly, giving it a crisp look. I straightened my hair and then blew dry it again. It was perfect that way. My hair was only chin-length and curly around my face. I only brushed the top of my head and then my wispy side-swept bangs.

"I'm coming!" I called down the stairs. I pulled on a faded, tired red T-shirt V-neck and a pair of black fishnet arm warmers without the fingers. I pulled on a pair of jeans and then finished off the look with my tight black motorcycle jacket. I left it open and the top collar-button dangled in front of my collarbone. I pulled on my pair of black and white high tops and rushed down the stairs. I had this air of danger around me that I loved. I checked myself in the entrance way mirror and grinned at myself. I never wore makeup but I did have an average beauty that I turned dangerous. Lucy was my black 1981 Yamaha SECA XJ750R and I loved her to death. I kept her in pristine condition ever since my dad gave her to me on my fifteenth birthday last year. She was my transportation. I went over to grandpa grabbed an apple, stuffed it in my bag, kissed Grandpa and kissed his cheek before leaving with my shiny black helmet tucked under my arm. "See you later, Gramps," I called on my way out. I climbed onto Lucy and kicked the kickstand from beneath her to support by my feet. I felt my hands down her slowly and closed my eyes in ecstasy. I breathed in her fueled scent and sighed it out. "Time to go to school, baby," I whispered to her.

I revved her engine and pulled my helmet on before lifting my feet and tearing off down the street. My hair was completely tucked beneath my helmet and even if I did get helmet hair my short cut would allow it to be perfection in a storm. Then it started raining. "It is Forks, after all." I said to myself beneath the helmet and made my way down to the parking lot of the high school. It had been twenty three years since my mom left this town and now I was going to stick for a while, just to catch a feel on her. Because this town…it had her presence all over it. I could practically hear my mother.

Her voice told stories of this town in sadness but in the actual town, it sounded happy. She loved her father and as many times as she denied it, she loved this town. One boy had broken her heart but this town had mended it back together. I listened intently to the wispy sound of my mother's voice that was the wind. It spoke easily to me. I was absent as I parked Lucy. "Who's the new guy?" I heard a grizzly voice chuckle. Then I heard a light giggle. "You'll see," A melodic voice giggled. I had parked right next to a silver Volvo and a large Jeep. "Obviously new," I heard another woman's voice say. I kicked down the kickstand and departed from my beautiful love. I pulled off my helmet and shook out my short hair so that it held slightly in front of my hair. Almost to add the effect, a flash of lightning illuminated the background. I hung my helmet on Lucy's handle and gave her a soft stroke before turning and beginning to walk away. The grizzly boy was standing in awe while the black haired pixie was giggling and Edward was chuckling. Wait, EDWARD?

I blinked but didn't turn around. "I can't hear her thoughts." Edward said, suddenly serious. And that's how I knew it; I knew that if I were to touch them, their skin would be ice-cold. I pulled out my apple and bit into it as I entered the office building. They were insanely fast, insanely strong (if my neck snapping was any indication), and somehow…just somehow…I knew that they enjoyed blood. I'd have to keep my distance. If they enjoyed blood, wouldn't that make them vampires? Were they? I slapped my long talon-like French-manicured nails onto the desk top in order to pull the secretary's attention towards me. "Oh, hello!" She cried out in surprise. I smiled and nodded. "Hi, I'm Ren Channing; I'm here to pick up my schedule?" I offered. The secretary nodded and began to pull out a few sheets of paper. "Here's your sign-slip; have your teachers sign that; your schedule, and a map to the school." The secretary said. "Oh, and welcome to Forks High," She said. I nodded, smiling softly and she seemed to swoon. Everyone seemed to do that. I had this enchanting bit of beauty that allowed it to be so.

I turned swiftly and exited, biting out of the apple again. Soon enough I was done and I tossed it into the trash bin. I checked my schedule as I began to go in the direction of my first class. I made it in no time. I handed the teacher: Mr. Warner: my sign slip and he sighed happily. "Welcome to Forks, Ren," He said jovially. I smiled and he let out a gust of wind as if he was winded. I bet he was.


	2. What is Edward?

**I don't own anything but Ren and Robert Channing.**

TWO)

I was dozing off a bit in class but I didn't want to wake up in another cold sweat. It was then that the bell rang and I quickly stood up. I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the classroom. I wasn't wearing my jacket this time. I tugged up my arm warmers and then yawned as I entered my next class. I had it with Edward and I was kind of fretting getting anywhere near him. He and this Victoria chick…they kind of bugged me. They didn't scare me per say, even if Victoria had killed me. I find that kind of cool, you know? That I've died, I mean. I love that! But it's not so happy when you've seen the thereafter. It's nothing but darkness; I was in it for a while before waking up and it scared me. Not many things scare me, too. It takes a whole shitload to scare me like that.

I fidgeted in my seat in front of Edward. He wasn't looking at me but rather at the board. I blinked tiredly and my eyes began to droop. I didn't want to sleep though; not until I was alone so that if I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming it wouldn't bug anyone or make a scene. It's not like I'm the self-conscious type although we all know that my mom was, but I just don't prefer to make a scene on the first day. I mean, not until I know that I deserve a spot in this school. I sighed and lifted my head again. My vision was going in and out of focus often and I had to sleep. So I let my head droop.

_Darkness; nothing but darkness. It was because my future was run out. I was in nothing but darkness. It was hell, I was sure of it. I deserved this, I guess. "Ren, go back," I heard a windy voice whisper to me. "Go back; you can live again. You can live; please, be happy here. It's not your fault." The voice whispered to me. "Mom?" I whispered back in my dream. "Trust him, Ren, sweetie." Another voice said strongly. "Dad?" I called out as loud as him. "Go back; you can trust him." Dad said. "You can, Ren. We know it's meant to happen." Mom agreed. _

The bell rang, pulling me out of my subconscious. I blinked awake, glad to see no sweat. I was completely dry. Or as dry as you can be in Forks, I mean. I stood up, picking up my bag along with everyone else in the class. _You can trust him…_ The words kept repeating in my head, coaxing me until finally I gave in mentally. _Fine! But it's not like I can just go up to him and make bestest friends with him. _I thought mentally. I heard my father's soft chuckle echo in my head and smiled. It was this town that was speaking to me; it was wonderful. It gave me a connection to my parents.

I sighed in content and my movements became lighter. It was a whole weight had been pulled off of me. It was because of my mommy's words: _It's not your fault. _It had just pulled guilt off of me. I entered the cafeteria and grinned mischievously at the empty table. It was a round yellow table and it called to me. I sat at the table happily and dropped my stuff before going back to get my food. Once back at my empty table I happily ate. I was completely refreshed from my little nap. I dumped my tray before everyone else and then sat back down at my table, pulling out a book from my bag. It was a lame-ass novel called Rain on Me. It was about a murderer's daughter who was trying to solve all of her father's murders and trying to redeem it all by becoming a teenage detective. It was actually really awesome; I was glad it was in first-person POV.

I don't read anything unless it's in first-person and past tense. I flipped my hair to whip away the bangs that were getting in my way. It did nothing but I was more concentrated just by the effort now. The book was small and thick and I loved it. I had read it six times and it showed. The black paper-back cover was worn thin and ripped in several places. The binding could barely support the book now and it was old. I was at the part where she was solving her third case. I knew by memory there were about sixteen cases in this book; I loved to read a lot at a time so this book was a lifesaver for me. I dog-eared the page as the bell rang and tucked the book away in the front pocket.

The main character, Terry, had the guilt of her father's murders on her hands and she was trying to arrest him while he was still murdering so that she could live without the pain of it. He was on the run and she loved her father but knew it was horrible what he was doing. In the end, in a case she thought was her father's, it turned out that the final case was someone else's copy cat move and she put that woman in jail too. That woman had been in love with Terry's father and I disliked her very much. Terry Conner was only trying to do the right thing and though she was fictional, I was very fond of her.

I went to class, thinking of Terry Conner and mentally comparing her to the average teenage girl. To me. I crossed my legs beneath the table once I entered the class. The black-haired pixie sat next to me at the table and smiled widely. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," She said. Her voice was definitely like tinkling bells. "Ren Channing," I said. She smiled and nodded. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends." Alice said. I smiled back and she took in sharp intake of breath. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing; you're just really pretty." She said happily. I laughed and nodded. "People tell me that sometimes, yea. I guess I am a little." I said. "So, I saw you on your motorcycle; my brother thinks it's a wonderful bike." Alice said. "The one who thought I was a guy?" I asked.

Alice giggled and nodded. "Yeah, he was really impressed." She said. I nodded. "Yeah, I call her Lucy. She's the love of my life," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "Really; you don't see many girls that are that into motorcycles. I'll bet Rose would love to speak with you." Alice said. "The girl who knew I was new." I observed. "You seem to have heard our conversation. You have wonderful hearing." Alice observed. I nodded. I could practically see the gears in her mind working away. "Oh, and you have to meet my brother, Edward." Alice suddenly said. I nodded. "He's your brother?" I confirmed and she nodded. "That's cool," I said. "Oh, I hope you didn't think that we were--," she said but I cut her off. "Oh, no, I didn't. You and the other boy seemed pretty intimate." I said, remembering the other blond boy. "Oh, that's Jasper. Yeah," Alice said shyly. She had a wistful smile on as soon as she said Jasper's name. It was beyond the reach of anyone that love was. "Do you have anyone besides Lucy that you have? I mean, as a love." Alice said excitedly. I shook my head.

"No, I don't. I just don't really date all that much." I said. Alice nodded in understanding. "So, what brings you here to Forks?" She asked. I took in a sharp intake of breath then let it out and nodded. "My parents were killed in California, so I came to live with my Grandpa Charlie." I said. "Charlie Swan?" Alice asked excitedly, blinking. "Yeah, that's him." I said. "Oh, so you're Bella Swan's daughter?" Alice asked. I nodded, confused. But then again, if she was a vampire she probably lived for a while. This made me think of how she knew my mother… "My relative knew her when she lived here." Alice said, obviously lying. Anyone else would believe it but not me. Not now that I know what she is. But something inside me reminded me that she was a person too. "You look a lot like her." Alice commented absently with an absent smile. She was my mother's friend, I now knew. She was searching for a connection to my mother. It made me happy that we were going to connect each other to my parents. We were now each other's lifelines. "Thank you," I said. She nodded and then turned towards the front of the class right when Mr. Banner came into the class. She was somewhat like me; future.

I laughed as Alice told me of some pranks by her brother, Emmett. "Oh, it was that funny." Alice giggled. She told me stories of her family and then she told some things about this town. She spoke ill of the La Push legends. She spoke of werewolves. It made me think they were true. "So, you're not superstitious about these things?" I asked Alice. "Oh, I am but I don't like the wolf legends very much." She said in disgust. I nodded. Wasn't it a known fact that wolves and vamps were immortal enemies? I sighed in content as we came up to our spots at the parking lot. "I'll have to see you tomorrow," I said to her as I straddled Lucy. She would tell Edward about me.

Then something hit me; my mom told me to cry out for Edward amongst all the others. He was the boy who broke her heart… "Alright; drive carefully," Alice said worriedly about me driving. I nodded and pulled on my helmet. I made sure my bag was zipped carefully then revved the engine and took off. I had seen enough to see her looking straight at Edward; a silent conversation.

I had a nice dreamless night and woke to my alarm clock. I yawned and took my shower. I pulled my hair into two stubby ponytails then dressed. I changed into a lime green quarter length sleeved button down and a black lace camisole along with a pair of black skinny jeans with little zippers at the bottoms. I changed into my high tops and then pulled on my motorcycle jacket. I grabbed an orange today. I kissed Gramps' cheek and then left. "Have a nice day, Gramps," I called to him as I shut the door. "You too, sweetheart!" He called back. I nodded and shut the door before heading to Lucy and climbing aboard. It was already raining. I pulled on my helmet and then stuffed the dry tarp into my backpack. As soon as I arrived at the school, I pulled the tarp carefully over Lucy, being sure to cover every spot. "Hello, Ren," Alice said happily as always. I smiled and nodded. "Hi, Alice," I said. I sighed at the sight of my beautiful love completely covered. "It's a shame; no one can see its beauty," I said sadly. Alice nodded in understanding.

"Come meet my family," She said, rebounding really quickly. I smiled and laughed as she pulled me over to her family. "Ren, this is Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Rose." Alice said. I gave a short wave to them. "Sweet ride there, Ren. What model is she?" Emmett asked. Rose was secretly just as curious, I knew. "She's a 1981 Yamaha SECA XJ750R." I said. "How does she ride?" Rose asked, snapping closed her compact and looking at me with interest. We were all under the shade of an over-hanging roof. "Like a dream; she's great on any terrain." I said. "Mechanic or self-fix?" Emmett questioned, crossing his arms and supporting his chin with a fist. "Self-fix," I said. Emmett gave a low whistle then grinned in approval. I smiled proudly. "I'm very proud of her." I said. "She is; you should hear how she talks about that bike." Alice giggled. I gaped jokingly at her. "She's not just a bike, Alice. She's my baby, practically. She was just scrap metal when I got her last year." I said. Alice giggled. I noticed Edward staring but ignored it. To him, it was déjà vu no doubt. He had obviously loved my mother and seeing me look so much like her…that'd be horror on the eyes.

*********************************************************************Edward POV***********************

I watched this girl. She was almost exactly like her mother but there were some outstanding characteristics of her father too. She was beautiful and I was happy.

Bella had gotten someone who had given her a beautiful child and obviously love. This girl was well-cared for despite some dangerous flaws. But those flaws were what made her herself. She was Ren Channing and no one else. She was so different from Bella. Bella had been self-conscious and shy while this girl obviously didn't care much about being seen. I smiled as I saw some characteristics stick out on her; her love was a main one. Whether it was for her motorcycle, Lucy, or something insignificant, she always was careful to keep that caring intact. I was glad she was raised right. However, there was sadness beneath her eyes. Her eyes gave off every emotion just as Bella's had. But Bella had tried to keep it inside, tried not to show it. This girl, Ren, was just letting everyone see her from the inside out. She didn't care about anything, she thought it pointless obviously. Her eyes also held another emotion I had only seen in newborn vampires; pure, unadulterated guilt. She blamed herself. Why?

When Alice had told me that Bella and her husband had been killed yesterday I had wanted to go down and find this guy and make sure he suffered. But Alice had pulled me with back with the simple words only she could say. "She blames herself, Edward. She punishes herself every day, banning herself from the everyday pleasures. You have to help her, Edward." Alice had told me. Now here I stood, in front of this girl and watching my family converse with her. Then I caught a glimpse of her mind; it was only a glimpse so maybe it was because of a weak point but it still happened. It was a picture of Victoria. Victoria had snapped her neck. But Ren didn't look like a vampire and was still living and breathing. Then I remembered Bella's ability to foresee in her dreams. That explained why she had felt guilt and I was immediately pained by this knowledge. She had seen her parents' death before anyone else.

But did that mean that Victoria was going to come and get Ren? If so, we had to make sure she was protected which meant we'd have to contact the wolves. Alice gave me a confused look. She knew I hated the wolves just as much as her. "Victoria," I breathed, far too quiet for anyone to hear. Ren's eyes snapped to me in confusion. She had heard that? Alice smiled at Ren and began talking animatedly to her. Ren relaxed and began to talk to Alice but I knew she had heard me. She knew Victoria's name. Did Bella tell Ren about us? No, her ability had. I knew that Ren's ability had accessed her knowledge that most aren't allowed. I'd have to speak to Carlisle about this.

I entered Carlisle's study and he looked up at me without upturning his head for a moment. "Bella's daughter, Ren, has entered our school and she has the same ability as her mother but with some weak points." I said softly. Carlisle gave me his full attention now and folded his hands on top of his desk. He was purely interested now.

"Have you been able to read her mind at all if there are these weak points?" Carlisle asked me. "I only got a part of her dream; one of Bella's dreams. Victoria is coming back to get Ren." I said. Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Carlisle, it showed everything. It showed me coming to get her and still then I couldn't save her." I said, my voice coming out only half as pained as I truly was. To let Bella's daughter die was unacceptable. "It'll be alright, son. Now that we have this information, we'll be prepared for Victoria." Carlisle said. "Bella told her to call out for me if this were to happen." I said softly. Carlisle raised his eyebrows and smiled sadly. "It appears she's forgiven you if not trusted you. She must've forgiven if enough to trust her daughter's safety in you." Carlisle said. I nodded but I wasn't entirely sure. "Bella and her husband were murdered in California." I said even quieter. Carlisle took the information with pain clearly written on his face. He had thought of Bella as a daughter and the loss of a daughter was far worse than anything, even the loss of a son. "I'm sorry to hear that," He said almost silently. I nodded. "I'm sure you want to attack this man but if Ren does have the same ability as her mother, surely she has seen such an important event before it occurred." Carlisle said in reassurance. "She did; she feels guilty for it and Alice says that she punishes herself by abandoning the everyday pleasures." I said and closed my eyes, trying to shield off the pain of the world as if it would make everything okay. Carlisle nodded and I opened my eyes. "People often do that." He said quietly.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a sharp intake of breath as the information truly settled. "I don't wish for her to suffer." I said. "If anything beyond this, I want her to be completely safe and happy." I said and bit my lip. "I believe she knows what we are or at least what Victoria is. If I truly appeared in her dream then she must know about me but she doesn't appear afraid." I said. Carlisle nodded. "Invite her over and we'll decide then whether to trust her with our secret or not." Carlisle said. "Meanwhile, contact the Pack so to keep those boundaries clear. Make sure to include Jacob Black." He told me. I nodded. It was only because it was necessary.

Only Carlisle could believe that the mutts were just as human as we were. But we weren't. Carlisle believed that they were merely as cursed as we are, but also given a great amount of possibilities. I pulled out my cell phone and began to exit the house. I called up Jacob Black, a number I hadn't had to contact for a while. He had a son around Ren's age now and an imprinted wife. He was happy now. It made me slightly glad because he was only a kid after all. He had only done what he thought necessary, done nothing wrong. "Hello?" Jacob's breathless happy voice said into the phone. "Jacob, its Edward." I said. "What is it?" Jacob asked, his voice immediately business.

"Bella's daughter is here and we believe she's in danger." I said into the phone. "Bella has a daughter?" Jacob asked, obviously surprised. I cringed. "Had," I corrected him. "What happened?" Jacob demanded. "Bella and her husband were murdered in their home in California," I said. I could practically see Jacob's pained expression now. It was the same that Carlisle and I had and no doubt Ren had. "Why do you believe the daughter is in danger?" Jacob asked. "She had weak points in her shield ability and I saw her dream of Victoria. Victoria kills her. We believe it's a dream like her mother's. One of the future," I clarified. "I'll get the Pack on keeping patrol tighter." Jacob assured me. "Thank you and contact me if anything does appear." I said. "I will," Jacob assured me. "Wait," Jacob said right before I was about to hang up. "What's her name?" Jacob asked, his voice coming out broken. "Ren Channing," I said. "Ren," Jacob repeated sadly. If I could cry, I would.

"Yes, and she does look like Bella. But she's almost nothing like her." I said, chuckling. "Have you already got this girl under your thumb?" Jacob chuckled back. I laughed softly and shook my head. "Not even close; she's got a way to make you swoon just by her smile." I said. "She's got me completely under her thumb instead." I said and hung up. It was true; this girl was going to be protected by me whether she liked it or not.

********************************************************************************************Ren POV*****

I was in third hour when Alice asked me to come over for dinner. She and I both knew that they wouldn't eat at all. They never do at lunch. "Sure," I whispered back to her. She smiled happily. She knew that if I did know then I wouldn't be afraid. I was glad that my lifeline was happy. "Come around six; just make sure you're ready to meet the parents." Alice giggled. I smiled back. That would mean no jeans. She told me her address and drew me a map right before the bell rang. I stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Grandpa Charlie asked. "I'm going to my friend's house. She wants me to meet her parents." I said. Grandpa Charlie would probably remember the name Cullen, seeing as Edward was the one to break my mother's heart. "You be careful," Gramps told me. I had changed into a black crinkled pilgrim's skirt and a cream colored matching top. The crinkled fabric had short sleeves and went down to just below my breasts before being separated from the bottom half by a black satin ribbon tied in a bow at the middle. I pulled on a pair of black high heels and then hurried out the door. My nails and toenails were all painted black. I was trying to remember the outfit I was wearing when I was attacked by Victoria.

I always felt weak when I thought about that. I pulled on my leather jacket and zipped it up this time and buttoned it before exiting towards Lucy. My short hair was brushed to cling to my head around the edges but it still looked cool. My bangs were in front of my right eye. "Ah, ah, ah," Alice's voice said behind me. I turned and smiled at my friend. "Jacket does not go with your outfit," She said disapprovingly and held out her hand. I handed it to her then walked with her over to the silver Volvo. Edward was sitting at the driver's seat behind the wheel. "I could just ride Lucy, you know," I said and smiled.

"I wouldn't think about it; skirts and motorcycles do not go well together," Alice said. My skirt only went to my knees and so I had to tuck it in only slightly as I climbed into the backseat. Alice was in the front seat in only a millisecond and I smiled. "So, you do know," Alice giggled. "It's kind of hard not to, Alice," I said and crossed my legs and arms. "Because of your dreams?" Alice asked. "Your mother had the same ability." Alice assured me. I smiled at that information. "Yeah, I know." I said. "So, what was your first clue?" Edward asked. His voice was soft and velvet and I realized this was the first he had spoken to me. "Well, the fact that you got to me in no time." I said. "Then I knew you were the heart-breaker when she asked me to call for you and not the others." I said and nodded. Edward hissed in a sharp intake of breath. "And then there was the super-strength that no doubt you also have along with the Victoria woman." I said. "Do you know why Victoria was after you?" Edward asked. I shook my head. "She was after your mother because I had killed her mate and she thought it fair if she killed my mate." Edward explained. It all made sense. "So you left her to protect her." I said. Edward nodded. "From her," He said. "And us," He finished with finality.

"How'd you figure she was super strong?" Alice asked slightly. "Was it the way she grabbed you?" Alice asked. I shook my head. "It was the way that she snapped my neck. She added extra force there. Hey, but at least now I know what the hereafter is for me." I said. "You got to see heaven?" Alice asked excitedly. "Not quite," I said. "It was the hereafter but it wasn't heaven or hell. It was just…nothing. It makes you appreciate life and feel sorry for the dead." I said. Edward blinked and then his face took on a pained expression. He would never want that for my mother. "It is horrible but then again, some people enjoy it like that. Those who are truly dead become the darkness. But since I wasn't dead, I wasn't one. So I may have only seen the limbo." I said. Edward nodded, happy for this assurance. "How do you know?" Alice asked. "My mom and dad spoke to me. They told me to trust you guys." I said. "Then they told me that it wasn't my fault and then they told me a little more." I said.

"Its odd how that all happens in Calculus," I laughed. Alice giggled at the irony. Edward gave a soft chuckle. "She forgave you, you know. She trusts you and wants me to trust you." I said to Edward. He gave a sad smile and nodded. "Carlisle figured that." Edward said. "Carlisle's our adoptive father; he's the one who turned some of us." Alice said. I nodded. "Can't wait to meet him," I said. "He thought of your mother, Bella, as his own daughter, you know." Edward said. I smiled. "I'm glad; she thought of him as a father." I said. Edward chuckled again. "How do you get visions? Is it only when you sleep or do the visions bring you sleep?" Alice asked. "It brings me sleep; that's why I was so tired in Calculus that day." I said. "I'm glad I just didn't wake up screaming or sweating or something like that." I laughed. Alice giggled but it was kind of sad. "So, you saw your parents' death?" Edward asked seriously. I nodded. "I didn't know at the time then they came more often, showing things that were insignificant just to prove it was the future." I said. Edward nodded. "That's how Alice started too," Edward said.

I smiled at Alice and she nodded excitedly. "I'm so glad we'll have another psychic around," She said, only pulling tighter onto her lifeline. If she's not careful then she'll rip it. It won't be her or my fault at all. "I'm glad too." I said, smiling softly. "I still can't get over how much you look like Bella," She said excitedly. She was always excited I soon learned. I was glad too. Alice was already my sister. But then who was Edward?


End file.
